1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device for frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hanging frames is typically accomplished with a wire or cord attached to the back of a frame which in turn is passed over a fastening device mounted to a wall or other vertical surface. Not infrequently, the frame is off balance or accidentally moved, and the result is a crooked frame. Properly mounting the fastening devices on a wall to ensure that the frame will stay straight is a task that is not easily within the reach of the average household dweller. The present invention provides a device for readily and properly mounting a frame to a wall, and keeping it straight permanently.